Sparks the Babysitter
by Ninja School Dropout
Summary: Lennox needs a last minute babysitter, and the most obvious choice at the time was Sparks. Will Sparks corrupt poor Annabelle or will she be the shining babysitter she know she can be. A one shot for my Sparks Fly story!


**A/N: The first one shot I have ever written. I don't think it's too bad…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own transformers.**

* * *

><p>Sparks was enjoying her day off. Not! She was bored. It had been a year since Egypt and the Decepticons had been pretty quiet, and Sparks had nothing to do.<p>

"Damn." Lennox cursed hanging up his cell.

"What?" Sparks asked leaning on Ironhide's pede.

"Sarah and I are suppose to be going out tonight, but Karen cancelled on us."

"You mean the teenager?" Ironhide asked.

Lennox sighed, "Yeah"

1'I can help! Just tell me what I have to do!" Sparks sang out.

"Are you sure? Ironhide, Can I trust this one?"

"Hey! No need to be so offensive!" Sparks yelled at Lennox.

"Yeah. You're good, Will."

"Alright, Sparks, I need you to babysit my daughter Annabelle."

Sparks eyes widened.

"That's so SAD!" Lennex looked at Sparks confused.

"The only way you can get a night alone with your wife is to suffocate your sparkling! I refuse! I'm not a sparkling killer!"

"No! All you do is supervise the sparkling's well being while the creators are gone for a short period of time." Ironhide kindly explained.

"Oh. Yeah sure, why not? I'm off duty anyways." Sparks ran off with a skip in her step.

"Are you sure I can entrust Annabelle with her?" Lennox asked Ironhide.

"Ehh, too late now."

* * *

><p>Sparks was currently sitting in Ironhide's cab, in her human form. They were pulling into the Lennox's garage. Ironhide's door opened for sparks to get out. Sparks headed straight for the Lennox's front door and knocked.<p>

A very beautiful woman answered. She had blonde hair, blue eyes, and the curviest body Sparks had ever seen.

"Are you Mrs. Lennox?"

"Pleas, call me Sarah. You must be Sparks." She even had such a pretty voice.

"Yes, I am. I'm here to watch Annabelle."

"She's in the living room with Will." Sarah lead the way to the living room for sparks.

Sitting on the floor was a human sparkling about three or four, she had long blonde hair and brown eyes that matched her father's.

"Hi Will!" Sparks directed attention to the girl on the floor. "And you must be Annabelle."

"Who are you?" Annabelle asked.

"My designation is Sparks."

"That's a weird name."

"Well, you're short!"

"I'm four."

"I like you, sparkling."

Sarah giggled. "The number for the place we are eating at is on the fridge along with the other emergency numbers." Sarah told sparks. "And remember she needs to be in bed by ten since its Saturday. We already fed her, and we'll be back by eleven." She added.

"Pop quiz, do you know which one's the fridge?" Will asked Sparks.

Sparks looked at him unimpressed. "Do not insult me, Will."

"Ha-ha! Just checking." He said helping his wife put on her coat. "Oh, and I expect my daughter in one piece, and unsuffocated when I get back."

"Alright! Say bye Annabelle!" Sparks replied watching the couple leave.

"Bye bye!" Annabelle yelled. Then the door closed.

"OK belle, can I call you that?" Sparks asked the sparkling that was now sitting at the kitchen table.

"No." Annabelle answered.

"Ok then. Pop quiz! Which one is the fridge!" Sparks asked.

Annabelle smiled and ran to the refrigerator. "This one!" She yelled.

"Good job! It's only eight so what do you want to do?" Sparks asked.

"COLOR!"

"I've never colored before. How do you do it?" Sparks asked.

Annabelle looked at her in pure shock. "You've never colored before!"

"Nope." Sparks replied popping the "p".

"That's sad."

"Is not!"

"But even Ironhide has colored." Annabelle said looking at Sparks.

"You know Ironhide?" Sparks asked quickly to change the subject.

"Uh-huh. I love Hidey! He breaks my crayons a lot, but I don't mind because he always says sorry afterwards." Anna belle said.

Sparks couldn't hold it in anymore. "SOO CUTE!" She yelled while hugging Annabelle. Annabelle giggled and hugged her back until Sparks released her.

"I'm going upstairs and getting my crayons and coloring books." Annabelle announced.

"Okay! Come back soon!" Sparks called waving at her.

"Hee hee! Silly, I'm not going on a trip, just upstairs!" Annabelle giggled.

"OH! Well, can I go too?"

Annabelle thought about it for a minute, scrunching her face up with a finger on her chin. "Fine, but you have to hug Mr. Bunny!" Annabelle finally decided.

"Deal!" Sparks yelled.

Sparks followed Annabelle up the stairs, and down a hallway. They passed a couple of doors until reached a white one. It had a pink sign on it with cute smiling animals around some English letters.

"What does that say?" Sparks asked.

"It says 'Annabelle'. Can't you read?"

"No. No, I can't." Sparks answered.

"Oh." Annabelle simply replied opening the door.

The room was a lavender color with stuffed animals everywhere. There was a white framed bed with a light blue butterfly comforter. The room was slightly messy. There were Plastic tea cups and saucers thrown about. Doll clothes littered the floor with the doll companions close by. There was a small white table with four matching chairs around it. In each chair was another stuffed animal or baby doll occupying the spot.

Across the room was a light pink wooden bookshelf filled with small thin books.

Annabelle must have noticed sparks looking at the bookshelf because soon after they entered the room Annabelle made an eager offer to Sparks. "I'll read you a story if you want me too."

Sparks contemplated the offer. "Alright, but only if it's a good one!"

* * *

><p>"That story was very confusing." Sparks said.<p>

"It doesn't matter what happens in the middle as long as the princess gets the prince." Annabelle explained with her eyes closed, and her arms crossed.

"I don't think that's right." Sparks said skeptically as she watched Annabelle put the book away.

"No, it's right." Annabelle walked over the bed and picked up a stuffed rabbit. "Hug Mr. Bunny. You promised." She said holding out the rabbit. Sparks grabbed the rabbit and hugged it.

"I love you!" a voice came out of the rabbit. Sparks' first reaction was to scream and then throw it. The stuffed rabbit flew across the room slammed against the wall and fell to the floor.

"It talked!" She yelled.

"Mr. Bunny!" Annabelle yelled running across the room to the stuffed animal. She grabbed it and put its chest up to her ear as if she was listening for a heartbeat. "You killed him!" She finally yelled.

"I didn't mean to!" Sparks yelled back, her hands up in surrender.

"Now we have to find the super stone of stoniness!" Annabelle yelled.

"What's that?" Sparks asked.

"It will bring Mr. Bunny back to life!"

"Uh-huh. And where is this stone located?"

"It's in the evil cave that is protected by the evil ogre of doo." Annabelle yelled running out of the room.

"The ogre of doo?" Sparks asked herself following the young girl out of the room.

The two girls stopped running in the entrance of the living room. "That's the stone!" Annabelle pointed to a shiny stone in the window. "Oh no! the ogre is right there!" Annabelle pointed to the curtain.

"I thought that was a curtain." Sparks said confused.

"It's an ogre now." Annabelle said glaring at sparks until a yawn broke her concentration.

Sparks looked at her internal clock. "It's only nine o'clock. Are you tired?"

"No! I have to watch Spongebob Squarepants! It's on right now!" Annabelle ran to the T.V. "Where's the remote!" She ran to the couch and dug through the couch cushions. "Found it!"

The television flashed to life. On the screen was a yellow rectangular prisom wit holes , eyes, and a mouth.

"What is this?" Sparks asked.

"Spongebob!"

* * *

><p>It was official, Spongebob Squarepants was Sparks most favorite show EVER!<p>

"That was AWSOME!" Sparks yelled jumping up off the couch in excitement.

"I know!" Annabelle yelled then proceeded to yawn.

"It's time that we get you ready for bed, sparkling." Sparks sang out.

"Okay." Annabelle groaned out. Sparks followed Annabelle up the stairs and helped her choose her PJs.

"Do you want the princesses or the bunnies?"

"Bunnies!" Annabelle chose quickly. Sparks put the princess pajamas back into the closet, and handed Annabelle the bunny ones. She then lead the small girl to the bathroom. Annabelle walked in and closed the door behind her. After a couple of minutes she came out with the pink bunny pajamas on.

"Can we go watch more T.V now?" Annabelle asked.

"Sure."

* * *

><p>Ironhide brought Sarah and William Lennox home after their night out.<p>

"I wonder how the two of them got along." Sara said as Ironhide opened the doors for his two passengers.

"They'll be fine." Ironhide told her.

Sarah and Will walked into the house calling out, "we're back!" After a couple of moments with no answer Will went to check the kitchen and Sarah the living room. Will looked around the kitchen for a bit until her heard a camera snap and his wife call for him. "Will, look at this!"

Will walked into the living room. Sarah pointed at the couch. Will smiled, leaned against the wall, and crossed is arms.

There on the couch was Sparks and Annabelle leaning against each other with Spongebob blaring through the T.V.


End file.
